1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of moveable and stackable seating. More specifically, this invention relates to stackable chairs having a self-adjustable back support with an improved back spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior chairs having a flexible backrest frame have provided frame members with spring members connected internal of seat tube members for control of movement of the backrest frame of the chair. A typical flexible backrest is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,163, issued to Tolleson, which discloses a chair including depending leg members and a hollow support frame having members with open ends terminating beneath the seat assembly of the chair. The chair includes a pair of hollow backrest frame members having open frame ends extending beneath the seat assembly for alignment with respective open ends of the support frame members. Each open end of the respective frame members includes at least one flexible spring member inserted therein. Prior configurations of spring members allow insertion of opposed spring member ends into opposed and aligned open frame ends, with each spring member being aligned with the frame ends and extended to fill any gap between the respective back frame members and support frame members. Therefore, replacement of the spring member required full disassembly of the chair frame and removal of each inserted spring member end. In order to prevent each spring element from excessive flexing during reclining movements of the chair backrest, the spring member ends have been typically enclosed by pairs of U-shaped brackets of metal that limit the range of angular movement of each enclosed spring member, thereby limiting the reclining movements of the chair backrest. Additional pairs of spring members and U-shaped brackets have been required to be added for rigorous use. The additional pairs of spring members are typically positioned parallel to each first set of spring members with associated enclosure by U-shaped brackets of greater width or depth, thereby requiring an increased width or depth of the support frame members to accommodate the additional spring members and brackets.
Another example of a prior art chair having a flexible backrest frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,327, issued to Barile, which discloses a stackable chair with a seat assembly and flexible back support having a seat spring system attached therebetween. The seat assembly includes seat sides having spaced apart rear portions. The back support includes lower ends curved forwardly and disposed in registry with and separated by right and left gaps from respective seat side rear portions. Right and left spring members are disposed inwardly adjacent to bridge each gap. Each spring member includes forward ends connected to respective right and left front support members extended inbound from respective seat sides, and includes rear ends connected to opposed ends of a frame rear cross-member. The spring members allow limited reclining movement of the back frame. A limit to excessive forward movement of the back support is provided by pairs of fixation plates positioned in aligned and abutting relationship on upper surfaces of each respective forward and rear ends of each spring member.
The prior art leaves a void for a stackable chair with a flexible back support frame employing a spring assembly attached directly to the exterior of the back support frame and seat assembly, thus eliminating additional cross structures or spring support members.